


Bend for me

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Jon, F/M, Jon is anti-monarchy, Modern AU, Prostate Massage, Spanking, but gets knighted for something, dany married into royal family, details, the kinkiest thing I have ever written!, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Such a naughty boy,” she hummed, smacking his right cheek this time. “Selling out on your principles.”“She’s my aunt,” he replied, grunting as she gave him three firm smacks in quick succession.“You asked if I was jealous,” she mused aloud, bringing her hand down once more. “I’m not.”“You sure?” he teased, glancing at her when she moved back from him, clearly expecting another spank for his tone.“No. Because you may run around for her and bend the knee for your aunt,” she whispered, reaching for the bottle of lube. “But you’ll bend over for me honey.”Letter R (reversal) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Bend for me

“I thought you were against the monarchy,” Sansa said, frowning at Jon as he fixed his dress jacket.

“I am,” he replied with a shrug. “But Daenerys asked me to be there.”

“Just because she married into the royal family doesn’t mean you have to go and kneel at her feet,” Sansa huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Jon threw her a grin over his shoulder before he turned and wandered towards her.

“Are you jealous of me spending time with my aunt?” he teased, his hands prying her arms away so he could stroke her hands. “I’ll kneel for you too sweetheart.”

She felt her lips twitch despite themselves at the suggestive tone of his voice. And then an idea sprung to mind, a devilish grin spreading across her face. Jon blinked, a puzzled frown between his eyes as she reached up to fix his collar, keeping her eyes on his.

“Yes you will,” she purred, pressing a kiss to his lips before turning him around to face the door. “Now go and sell out your principles.”

He laughed, turning to give her another peck on the cheek before he stepped out of the door. Sansa waved him off and then headed up to their bedroom, going to the bedside cabinet. She opened the door, grinning to herself as she pulled out the lube, the strap on dildo and, with a mischievous laugh, the butt plug.

He might bend the knee for Dany today, she thought ruefully. But he’ll bend over for her.

***

They had been exploring and experimenting more often recently. Not that Jon had really waited long in their sex life to tell her of all the glorious, filthy things he had wanted to do to her. She couldn’t help but laugh when she thought of how much of a natural dirty talker Jon was, or the way he worked his tongue between her legs.

“It is always the quiet ones who are the dirtiest, kinkiest fuckers,” Myranda Royce always used to say. And well, Sansa couldn’t deny the sentence – for either Jon or herself.

For she has suggested many things herself, from bondage to role play. And once, when he had brought up trying anal, she had joked that he could fuck her ass if she got to fuck his. She hadn’t expected him to shrug and smirk at her.

Well, she thought as she stepped out of the shower, hearing Jon’s car pull up in the drive, tonight was as good a time as ever to take that next step.

“Hey,” he greeted as he came into the bedroom, grinning as he saw her in her robe.

“Did you bend the knee then?” she asked, rubbing her moisturiser between her hands. She saw him in the mirror, watched him cross the floor towards her and nuzzle his nose in her hair.

“Still jealous?” he teased, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Sansa raised a brow.

“Look at the bed,” she commanded, watching his reflection as he did so. She watched his throat bob as his eyes roved over the toys and then his eyes returned to meet hers in the mirror, dark and wide.

“What do you want me to do?” he whispered.

“All you need to do is shower,” she replied with a shrug, watching him silently in the mirror as he all but ran into the en suite bathroom.

She waited finished rubbing the cream onto her face and shrugged the robe off, hanging it from the chair and leaving her in her black lacy underwear. She wandered over to the bed, moving the items aside slightly to allow her to lie down, her arm slung across the headboard, legs together and turned towards the closed bathroom door.

When Jon emerged from the bathroom, she barely contained her snort at the fact he was already naked and hard, padding up to the bed with a grin. She tolled to her knees, leaning up to meet his mouth as he hovered over her.

“Bend over love,” she murmured against his lips.

He shivered against her, his breath hitching as he moved into position, holding himself on his hands and knees. Sansa grinned at his compliance, running an appreciative hand across his back and to his ass, giving the cheeks a firm squeeze.

He did have a spectacular arse, she noted and smirking, she brought her palm down on his cheek, sending his body surging forward. He turned to look over her shoulder, lips parted and she paused, searching his face for any sign of discomfort. After a moment, he turned again, lowering his head in submission.

“Such a naughty boy,” she hummed, smacking his right cheek this time. “Selling out on your principles.”

“She’s my aunt,” he replied, grunting as she gave him three firm smacks in quick succession.

“You asked if I was jealous,” she mused aloud, bringing her hand down once more. “I’m not.”

“You sure?” he teased, glancing at her when she moved back from him, clearly expecting another spank for his tone.

“No. Because you may run around for her and bend the knee for your aunt,” she whispered, reaching for the bottle of lube. “But you’ll bend over for me honey.”

She poured the lube onto her fingers, reaching to part his cheeks. He jerked at the cool liquid and she paused, waiting for him to nod for her to continue. She circled his entrance, spreading the lube around his hole as he moaned softly beneath her. She pulled her hand back, grabbing the lube once more and pouring a generous amount onto her middle finger.

“Ready?” she asked as her finger returned to rub at him. He nodded, a low groan escaping him as she carefully inserted her finger into him.

She pushed slowly, working in small movements until the muscle began to yield and she managed to push her finger all the way in. Her finger brushed his prostate and Jon’s hips jerked, a desperate pant breaking past his lips.

“There!” he gasped and she grinned.

“Here?” she teased, massaging around the edge of the squishy ball of nerves. Jon pushed back, head bowed towards the bed as he nodded frantically.

“Yes, _yes! Fuck_!”

“Mmm, we’ll get to that part baby,” she promised as she gently worked in another finger. Once she had it in, she began to press both of them harder and faster against the sensitive spot. Jon was beginning to rut his hips forward, his arms shaking with the effort to keep himself up. When she glanced at his face, his eyes were clenched shut, his cheeks flushed and his teeth biting into his lip.

“Good boy,” she cooed as she pulled her fingers out, smirking at how Jon whined. “Don’t worry, you’ll like this too.”

She grabbed the butt plug from the side, aware that Jon could see her movement. He swallowed as she slowly covered it in lube. She moved back behind him, stroking his bum affectionately.

“Oh shit!” Jon moaned, long and low as Sansa pushed the toy inside of him.

“Good?” she asked, moving it gently in and out, shifting it around as she tried to find his sweet spot.

He jerked, a high keening sound breaking past his lips as the toy brushed his prostate and she grinned. She kept a hard pace, pressing firmly against the bundle and watching in fascination as Jon’s whole body shook, his knuckles turning white as they grasped the covers.

“I…I don’t think…fuck, _fuck_!” he moaned.

“Are you going to cum baby?” she cooed and he nodded desperately, his hips jerking helplessly as she pressed the toy in harder and faster. She leaned forward, draping her whole body over his back and felt the sweat that covered him. “Do you want this or the strap on?”

“This,” he groaned, his hips moving in more desperate thrusts as he approached his release. “I can’t handle _…_ that yet…fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

His back arched, his muscles clenching over the toy as he jerked, his release splashing across the covers. She stroked his side as he collapsed forward, panting helplessly. He made a small whimpering sound as she removed the plug.

After a moment, he managed to push himself up, his arms and legs shaking as he stood. She chuckled at him as she moved to clean the toy and he gave her a mock glare.

“Laugh while you can,” he declared, heading once more to the bathroom. “It is your turn next!”


End file.
